1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and a computer program product for the prevention of overlay of production data by point in time copy operations in a host based asynchronous mirroring environment.
2. Background
In certain storage system environments mirroring of data may be performed asynchronously or synchronously. In synchronous mirroring of data, the system being replicated waits for the data to be recorded on the duplicate system before proceeding. In asynchronous mirroring of data, the system being replicated does not wait for the data to be recorded on the duplicate system before proceeding. The mirroring of data may aid in disaster recovery.
Asynchronous remote copy operations may be used to provide data replication over extended distances between two sites for business continuity and disaster recovery. Certain synchronous copy operations may be used to create, nearly instantaneously, point in time copies of entire logical volumes or data sets at the same site.
Certain storage system environments combine host applications with control unit logic to provide an asynchronous disaster recovery solution. The storage system environment may include a production site and a remote site that are separated by an extended distance that may in some situations exceed a kilometer, hundreds of kilometers, or even thousands of kilometers. Applications may execute the main production workloads at the production site, and backups may be stored in the remote sited for disaster recovery. The remote site may have a system data mover for moving data.